


Get Some Sleep

by imkerfuffled



Series: 25 Days of Ficlet Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, despite what it sounds like, fluff fluff fluff, there's not actually any sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are on a mission. Clint thinks Natasha needs sleep. Natasha thinks Clint needs sleep. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a February tumblr prompt that, as per my usual, I started late and may or may not finish. But for now have some fluffy master assassins.

It was that time of night that most people would call “pitch black,” but that wasn’t entirely accurate. Even in the most remote places, as far removed from humanity as man can possibly go, the night sky is never truly black. If you strain your eyes, you can still make out the faint line that separates earth from air no matter how secluded you are or how late the night, and Clint never had to strain as hard as most.

He called this color “midnight blue” in his mind: a deep, velvety blue so dark as to be nearly indistinguishable from black for those without Clint’s sharpness of sight. A blue never to be seen outside of the most central hour of night, in the most isolated region imaginable. A vast, fathomless blanket of blue pinpricked by tiny holes of radiance. Anything could happen under a sky like that.

A faint beeping sound jarred him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Back to the expensive island resort. Back to the spacious hotel room and the chair by the window where he sat vigil. Back to the case, and the mark, and the sleeping form in the bed beside him.

“Shhhh,” he hissed at his wristwatch, as if that would do anything to silence its beeping.

On the bed, the sleeping form stirred, spilling red curls across the sheets, and murmured something into the pillow.

“What’s that, Tasha?” Clint whispered.

“’Said ‘is it my turn?’” she rolled over, tangling herself even further in the sheets.

“Nope,” said Clint, “I just decided to set the alarm to a random time for the heck of it.”

Natasha’s fumbling hand found the tissue box on the nightstand and threw it at him. He laughed as it bounced harmlessly off the wall.

“I can take the next watch if you don’t wanna get up,” he said softly.

“Not a chance, Barton,” she grumbled, sliding her feet off the side of the bed and stifling a yawn, “Has he done anything interesting?”

Clint glanced out the window, with its strategic view of their target’s hotel room, and shook his head. “But really, you don’t have to get up. I’m not tired,” he repeated. But as he spoke a poorly hidden yawn betrayed the truth.

“I’m fine, Clint. Get some rest.” Natasha rose to her feet and tried to shoo him off his chair, swaying slightly.

“Tasha,” he said, “Are you forgetting you were _poisoned_ last week? That takes some time to recover from. Jesus Nat, if you won’t let SHIELD give you a break, at least let me take your watch.”

“I was _barely_ poisoned. They didn't try hard enough,” she said, “I would have been fine with or without your antidote. Stop nagging.”

A hand reached out to tug him to his feet, but he grabbed both her wrists in his own hands instead. It was a testament to her exhaustion that she let him keep his fingers.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t nag me if I had been poisoned,” he said gently as he stood up.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’d listen to my nagging,” she countered without breaking his gaze, “You know me, Clint. Once I take a shower and wake up I’ll be fine. Besides, you like sleep more than I do anyway...”

Clint laughed.

“… _And_ I just couldn’t live with myself knowing I’d deprived you of the chance to sleep in that _wonderful_ bed,” she continued, “It’s heavenly, really. You have to try it.”

“If it’s really that good, I wouldn’t want to kick you out. That would be selfish of me,” he teased, taking a step closer.

“I’m certainly not letting you take the next watch then. That would make me the selfish one,” she mirrored his tone and his actions until they stood mere centimeters apart, their breath mingling in the space between.

“Then we seem to have a problem,” Clint said, “If _you’re_ forcing _me_ to get to bed, and _I’m_ forcing _you_ to get to bed, I have _no idea_ how to fix this. Whatever shall we do?”

“Hmmm…” she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment, “That sounds a bit counterproductive to that rest you wanted me to get.”

“Well,” he slid his hands from her wrists to her waist, “We are supposed to be on our honeymoon, Mrs. Alexis Carlton, and it’d be a shame to put this lovely bed to waste.”

Natasha laughed at the use of her alias and, with a silky smile, leaned closer to whisper something in his ear.

“Who’s going to be the one to tell Fury why we lost our mark if he makes a move?”

That effectively killed the mood.

“Aw, Nat, you know just what to say to a guy,” Clint teased.

She gave him a playful slap on the chest. “I’m awake now, you говно. Now get some sleep.”


End file.
